Another Haven
by Strippedberry
Summary: Joan of Arc finds comfort in the hands of the loyal King of Knights. Warning: Sexual Content [Fate / Grand Order, Oneshot]
**Fate / Another Haven**

~o~O~o~

 _Ahh..._

Ruler moaned in pleasure as Saber continued to softly kiss her. A hint of smile could be seen on Saber's face as she hungrily sucked the middle of Ruler's neck, giving it a nibble. Saber gave Ruler kisses in quick succession leading from the base of Ruler's neck to the top of her clavicle, causing Ruler to prop her back up against the edge of the lake they bathed in.

 _Saber..._

Saber looked up at Ruler's face. She smiled satisfied with herself, seeing Ruler's expression filled with ecstasy. Ruler flinched as Saber cupped her breasts softly, lifting them up in the water.

 _Why does this feel so good?_

Ruler bit her lip. Saber had started to rub Ruler's breasts with a soft yet firm grip. She kissed them, moving her face from one to the other, enveloping them within her mouth.

Ruler made her fingers run through Saber's silky blonde hair as she softly lifted up Saber's frontal bangs to see her face better. Saber stopped kissing Ruler's chest and started to lick one of her nipples with her tongue. Ruler lifted her head back as Saber played with the her hard nipples, teasing and sucking with her mouth.

Saber stopped licking. She continued to play with her own breasts, her head popping up out of the water to look at Ruler. She moved her body upward, her face level with Ruler's. The Saber's lips met Ruler's in a passionate kiss.

Ruler felt as if her mouth were being pried open, but after initial hesitance and surprise, she stopped resisting.

As her head tilted back from the force of the kiss, Ruler looked up at the sky for a moment blankly. Then she closed her eyes.

 _My lord. How did this happen?_

~o~O~o~

 **A Half-Hour Earlier**

Ruler, with the flag of her country hand, sat in silence upon a hilltop as she looked over a small town below. She sighed, as she gazed over the destruction caused by the wyverns that were terrorizing the people of France. Ruler could see her Masters and some of the other Servants walk across the barren town, helping survivors.

Laying down the flagpole Ruler gritted her teeth. The stress of seeing her beloved home and people destroyed was getting to her mentally. She could not help but blame herself. Her so called Alter form, the darkest part of her soul, had been had been conjured and released on the populace. Ruler Alter had also summoned frightful monsters, wyvern and even a Great Dragon to get revenge against the French royalty for her wrongful execution.

Ruler even had to slay fellow countrymen and solders, those under her copy's control. Ruler shook her head.

The Holy Grail War had begun anew, and the battle was much more then a fight between Masters and their Servants. Humanity would be destroyed. Something had caused a Grail War that would be the end to all wars. A war that would involve every time period and place. Areas in the timestream of Gaia were corrupted with a dark terrible evil, causing the destruction of life in every time period of human history. This corruption of the time was probably the reason for Ruler Alter's creation.

Ruler frowned. Was this some short of punishment from God? Was it because she had failed to fulfill the Heavenly Father's calling? Ruler continued to gaze at the destroyed town with a sorrowful expression.

She felt worried. Would she really be able to defeat the darkness of her heart that manifested in this place? Ruler had vowed to lift up her flag and sword once more to save the world. But for the first time ever she was having doubts. Fear. She was afraid for not just the fate of her country but for her new Masters, Servant allies, and humanity itself.

The Holy Grail War had only started a few weeks ago and yet she felt a feeling of camaraderie with her new friends. Her armored hand tightened around her flag armament. She wouldn't lose them again. She couldn't allow herself to be overcome with doubt now. Not when they had come so far and risked so much.

Ruler was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard light clanks of amour. Looking up she could see Saber, the King of Knights walking up toward her.

"I expected you to be with the others, Ruler," Saber said. "I'd thought you would be the one leading the townspeople in the rebuilding of the city."

"It would be a while before this town was returned to its former glory. Unfortunately we don't have to time to stay that long," Ruler replied.

"Aye," the blonde woman agreed. "But still. Why are you here alone? You are usually at the side of our Masters no matter in times of peace or battle."

"I'm only tired, Saber."

Saber hummed. She sat down next to Ruler gracefully, her armor making a light clanking sound. They both sat silently. The quiet moment they shared together started to make Ruler uncomfortable. Ruler knew Saber was waiting for her to share what was really on her mind, even though she wasn't speaking. Could she possibly open up to her? Ruler shook her head. Why did she always feel weird around Saber?

"I'm afraid," Ruler finally said.

Saber didn't seem surprised by that admission. "What would saint as powerful as you have to fear?"

"When her saw her... My evil self. It was the first time on the battlefield I had lost control of my emotions. I wasn't sure I could defeat her. I endangered everyone with my lack of action. I wonder if somehow...The existence of that blight is punishment from the Lord. For failing my mission before I died."

"Nonsense."

"Wha-"

"You're not the first person to have a lapse on the battlefield. It happens to the best of us, Even I. Once, I also had to face the darkest part of myself. It was during the battle of Fuyuki in the other realm."

"Ah. I see. The battle before our Masters had come to Orléans?"

"Yes. It was the battle before you were summoned," Saber said. She turned her body to face Ruler, looking at her seriously. "Banish those thoughts of loss from your mind and put away your feelings of guilt and inadequacy. You haven't failed at all. You're doing exactly what you're supposed to do, what we must do. Save others from the evil wickedness released on this world. You must enjoy the victory of the enemies we have so skillful slain and rest for the next battle. Ruler, you shan't allow your mind to become clouded, or you will become a detriment to not only your friends but to yourself."

"...Yes," Ruler said. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Saber shifted were she sat. "Come. We are unclean from battle and you seem stiff. Let us bathe in the lake nearby."

Ruler smiled slightly. "You're right King of Knights. That is a good idea. A bath now would do me well."

The two warriors trodded down to the lakeside, out of view of their Masters and the other servants. They both undressed immediately, magically releasing their amour and undergarments. As both women dipped themselves in the crystal clear lake, Ruler took a quick glance at Saber. She was looking at Ruler with a smile. Ruler turned her head embarrassed.

Ruler had felt...Odd. She admired the King of Knights in a way. Even though they were from rival countries during the middle age, she had seen first hand Saber's grace and power in battle. It was a long time since she had fought with someone she could consider her equal. Saber's loyalty and friendship were welcome as well.

Ruler had realized they were very similar. Perhaps that's why they gotten along so much. She took a small glance back at Saber. Saber's eyes were now closed as if she were resting. Ruler's gaze traced over Saber's form. Her body was like that of a young woman still growing. Saber's body wasn't fully filled out like Ruler's, but the she considered her a pretty woman all the same.

Out of all the Servants she was paired with, Saber was one closest to her. She was the first person to reach out to her. The one to pull her back from drifting off into the darkness and despair of her mind. Ruler blinked with surprise. Did she really care for Saber that much?

Ruler flinched. Saber had drifted toward her. She somehow had entered Ruler's personal space without being noticed.

"Ruler," Saber said.

"Saber...," Ruler said wearily.

"You're still tense."

Ruler snorted. "An astute observation. How can you tell?"

"Do you mock me? I am a knight trained to see through an opponent down to smallest detail. My sight is perfect. You can't hide anything from me."

 _I'm hiding something from you is it?_

"So I'm your opponent then?"

Saber let out a slight chuckle. She shifted behind Ruler instantly, her arms wrapping around Ruler's waist. Ruler felt Saber's small breasts slide against her back.

"What are you doing?!" Ruler asked incredulously. She blushed while defiantly trying to shake Saber off.

"Easy! Easy. Relax yourself. My servants would do this for me often, when I was a king," Saber said. She let go of Ruler's waist and started to massage Ruler's shoulders and back. Ruler turned around refusing to look at Saber as she went to work.

"Since when does a King give massages?" Ruler grumbled. Saber ignored her light protest, easing the tension in Ruler's body with her strong hands.

"Be honest. You like this don't you?" Saber asked.

Ruler face became heated as more blood rushed to her head. She attempted to speak but the sound of a moan was released from her mouth instead.

"Ah. This feels...Pleasant," Ruler admitted.

"Mm."

Saber ran her fingers up the backside of Rulers bare skin, causing Ruler to shiver. Saber the hugged Ruler again from behind. Ruler felt the odd sensation of warmth from Saber's body mixing with the coolness of the lake water. She could feel the wet touch of Sabers lip's move from the back of her neck to her ear. Ruler closed her eyes and let herself fall into Saber's tight hold.

~o~O~o~

 **Now**

Ruler panted, drawing in fast breaths as her mouth separated from Saber's lips for the hundredth time. Saber smirked at her in satisfaction as her fingers slid in and out of Ruler's swollen womanhood. Ruler's teeth clenched as Saber rubbed the her hooded clit firmly, while she still penetrated Ruler with her fingers.

"Nnah...Ahhug!"

Ruler squealed. She held on to Saber tightly as she could feel the pressure of pleasure rushing toward her sex. Her back arched as she came.

Her body reached it's peak, giving Ruler the feeling of a releasing sensation while she was simultaneously being filled. Release mixed with feeling of being pumped by Saber's fingers.

Saber's eyes gazed unto Ruler's face with lust as the she convulsed, her pussy tightening around Saber's hand. Saber forcefully pushed her fingers inside of Ruler, reaching deep into the womanhood of the maiden with every twitch. Saber continued to rub the sensitive area inside the walls of skin until Ruler relaxed.

Ruler finally calmed down reaching the resolution of her high.

"Alright, up you go," Saber said cheerfully. She lifted Ruler out of the water with ease and placed her on the edge of the lakeside. Saber also pushed herself out as well, positioning herself under Ruler. Ruler looked down at Saber's face stuck between her legs.

"What are you doing now?"

"I told you before didn't I?" Saber asked. She looked up at Ruler with a smile. "That I had experience pleasing women?"

Saber didn't waste anymore time speaking. She pushed open Ruler's legs forcefully and started to lightly massage the areas around Ruler's vagina. Her hands explored the surface of Ruler's body, traveling from her upper thighs to pink folds of skin. Saber's eyes sparkled as she had found her prize.

Saber played around with Ruler's pussy, teasing it much to Ruler's annoyance. However, Ruler did not rush her. Ruler closed her mouth and sucked in her lips, waiting as patiently as she could. She felt the rise of another orgasm very close.

After a few light kisses Saber began to lick the area of skin just outside Ruler's vagina. Saber sucked on the sides of entrance to Ruler's womanhood, using her fingers to rhythmically rub the area around it. Sticking her tongue out, Saber began to lick Ruler's clit. Her tongue moved lightly upward, then below and around the hood of skin covering the star of pleasure.

"Oh My Lord..." Ruler said softly as she had reached her climax for a second time.

Ruler and Saber lied on the soft grass plain together naked, cuddling each other. The only heat provided for them was supplied through their touching bodies.

~o~O~o~

"Better?" Saber asked.

"Better."

Saber moved herself, her face looking upward toward the hill they were sitting on moments before."Good...We should probably get back soon, our Masters will be wondering were we are."

"Oui, we should," Ruler agreed. Ruler turned to look Saber in her eyes. It felt as if she could get lost in their deep blue waters forever. Ruler closed her eyes and kissed Saber on the lips. "But let us stay in this warm embrace a little while longer."

"Yes. My Maid of Orléans."

 **FIN**


End file.
